


i know i've got loose ends

by endofadream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Felching, M/M, Riding, Smoking, Top Steve Rogers, lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: “Why, Stevie,” says Bucky, pretending to be surprised, “are you using new lingo on me right now?”Steve takes the cigarette and finishes the last drag, twisting to stub it out in the ashtray. Hungrily Bucky follows the flex and ripple of muscle under supple, sex-flushed pale skin. The curls of smoke wisp up and disappear, and Steve teases, “Maybe I am. Got a problem with it, fella?”





	

Smoke curls, twisting in the air. The dim, milky morning light curves around the burning red cherry of a cigarette; the bed creaks, sheets twisting and rustling. Bucky takes another drag, tipping his head back on the exhale, and effortlessly gyrates his hips, working Steve’s cock in deeper and nudging it right where he wants it.

They both groan, harmonizing in the instinctual symphony of sex. Steve reaches up and steals the cigarette from Bucky’s fingers, taking his own drag, and Christ, the way he looks. So All-American, blue-eyed and tousled blond hair, tarnished with the cigarette between red lips, cheeks hollowed as he sucks in smoke. He exhales and Bucky bends, kissing the taste out of his mouth.

One of Steve’s big, broad hands rests on the swell of Bucky’s ass, fingers teasing towards the spread of it around his cock. Bucky shivers, braces his weight with his metal hand on Steve’s chest, and steals back his cigarette. The nicotine, along with the rest of the endorphins, makes him feel shivery in the best way. A high he’s chased for too long.

He works himself on Steve’s cock, up and down, biting his lip. Hair falls in his face and he shakes his head to flick it away, gasping in a ragged breath and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling as his breaths become deep, lung-filled inhales driven from him in trembling moaned exhales. He feels—so fucking good, lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. On his next inhale he holds the smoke in longer, lets it out slow until a push up from Steve’s hips has him crying out, eyes squeezing shut.

“Hell,” he gasps.

The ash burns down where he holds the cigarette out to the side, and without asking Steve hands him the tray from the nightstand, putting it back once the ashes have been tapped off and he’s taken another hit.

“Fuck,” Steve grates, smoke curling from the corners of his mouth. He curves a palm around Bucky’s hip; Bucky loosely grips his cock with his metal hand, just to take the edge off, and brings the cigarette back to his lips. Steve’s eyes darken to navy as he watches, says, “God. You got no idea how beautiful you look like this.”

Bucky rolls his body down, flexing his abdomen as he goes. It earns a throaty laugh from Steve, a roll of his eyes. Bucky returns the grin, sharp and toothy. “Okay, okay,” concedes Steve. “You know you’re smokin’ hot.”

“Why, Stevie,” says Bucky, pretending to be surprised, “are you using new lingo on me right now?”

Steve takes the cigarette and finishes the last drag, twisting to stub it out in the ashtray. Hungrily Bucky follows the flex and ripple of muscle under supple, sex-flushed pale skin. The curls of smoke wisp up and disappear, and Steve teases, “Maybe I am. Got a problem with it, fella?”

Bucky shakes his head, chuckling. Without the cigarette in his hand he can ride Steve harder, bracing his weight with both hands on Steve’s big tits and lifting his ass up, sinking back down against Steve’s hips with a muted smack.

“I just like lookin’ at how I’m defiling you,” he says casually, rubbing over Steve’s nipple to feel it harden under his thumb. “Good ol’ Captain America, smoking a cigarette and getting ridden by the Winter Soldier.” His arm catches the light, glints. Steve’s eyes follow it, the movement not unlike the careful eyes of a predator.

“Could make our own porno,” says Steve. “Good boy learns the ways of the dark side.”

Bucky laughs. “Pretty sure that’s the plot of _Revenge of the Sith_.”

“It’s hardly an original idea.”

“All right, Anakin.”

Steve shuts him up with another kiss and Bucky slides his hand into Steve’s hair, gripping as he presses their foreheads together. Steve tastes like ash and smoke and himself, and Bucky is so addicted, so fucking gone on his best guy that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

“I could fuck you for hours,” Steve murmurs, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair and tucking it behind his ear. “The way you look, baby. Jesus. Like you ain’t experienced nothin’ better in your entire life.” Bucky clenches around him and Steve closes his eyes and groans, “The things you do to me, Buck. The things you make me want.”

“Yeah?” Bucky pants. He straightens up and begins to roll his hips down with more force, planting his knees harder into the mattress on either side of Steve’s hips. His cock bounces against Steve’s belly and his own, near-purple and dripping pre-come everywhere. “What do you want, babydoll?”

“You,” replies Steve, raw honesty that tears at Bucky’s heart. The bed creaks in earnest now, a steady rocking of springs as Bucky fucks himself on Steve’s cock without hardly enough pause to even breathe. “I don’t need nothin’ but what we got right now. You on my lap, lookin’ like goddamn sin in the flesh. Riding me like the world is gonna end if you don’t.”

Bucky groans, arousal rushing hot and liquid to pool between his legs. He’s close, he knows that much. Can’t last, not like this. Says it: “Fuck, Stevie baby, I’m close.”

In a movement that’s impossibly smooth Steve sweeps his hands up the broad of Bucky’s back, surges forward and flips them seamlessly, urging Bucky’s legs around his waist as he settles between them. Hell. Bucky shouldn't be surprised, having been intimate with Steve for longer than most people ever get to have sex with one person, but somehow Steve is constantly pulling new shit from up his sleeve. Or maybe Bucky is just so enamored with his fella that every little thing feels new and exciting every time.

Bucky swears, looping his arms around Steve’s neck. He kisses Steve biting, sucking on his lush lower lip and nibbling in the way that makes Steve whimper and squirm. And god, Steve’s noises. Quiet and delicate, the last thing you’d expect from a big fella like him. Half the time he bites his lip when he comes and it drives Bucky insane.

Bucky says, “Fuck me, c’mon,” and Steve slides his bear-paw hands up under Bucky’s shoulders, one resting on metal and scar tissue that used to make Bucky flinch away, and begins fucking him in earnest.

Thing is, when Steve puts all his power behind his thrusts, it’s a lot like being jackhammered by a train. And Bucky fucking _loves it_ , moans like the slut he is for Steve’s cock and begs for more. He has to untangle his hands from Steve’s hair and brace himself against the headboard. His legs fall open, spread wide, and Steve grabs his thigh, fingers clenching tight, and pushes his leg up, spreads Bucky open. And Bucky moans, “Oh, Christ, _yeah_.”

And then both legs are up, ankles held in Steve’s hand, and Steve is fucking him harder. The look on his face, the little furrow between his brows, the slack-jaw gape of his mouth as he watches the piston of his cock, is fucking gorgeous. And when he shifts his cock pegs Bucky’s prostate in just the right way to have him keening.

Bucky keeps his metal arm against the headboard, clutches at the sheets with the other. Under Steve’s hand his legs tremble, straining against the angle. He chants, “Steve, _Steve_.”

“‘m close,” Steve pants, and sure enough his breath hitches the way it does when he’s about to come. “D’you want me to touch you?”

Bucky shakes his head. His cock rests on his belly, jostled with the rough movements of their bodies, but it won’t take much for him to come at this point. “Just,” he gasps, moving his hand from the headboard to fumble for Steve’s. He laces their fingers together, the hand registering pressure. Steve lets go of Bucky’s legs and Bucky tips his head back, arching up off the bed. “Oh, fuck—” is all he gets up before he’s seizing up and coming, his orgasm catching him by surprise.

Steve squeezes back tightly, swearing and saying, “I’m gonna come, Buck, oh shit, I’m so fucking close, baby—”

He goes to pull out but Bucky grabs his arm, shakes his head vehemently. “Come inside me,” he begs. “Wanna feel it.”

Steve’s eyes grow wide before shutting; one, two more hard thrusts and he’s pushing deep, shuddering and biting his lip against a groan as his cock jerks inside Bucky. Bucky moans weakly at the rush, turning his head and grabbing at the pillows, arching his hips and clenching to milk out every last drop of Steve’s orgasm.

Steve’s arms tremble and he collapses onto Bucky’s chest. Bucky laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Steve’s damp hair. “Goddamn. I don’t know how you fuck me so good but you do it every time.”

“’s what I do,” Steve mumbles into Bucky’s chest, turning his head to peek up at him. A small smile curls one side of his mouth. “I love you.”

Bucky swears that hearts come out of his eyes as he grins, stroking across Steve’s forehead. “I love you, too, you big lunk. And as much as I love cuddling naked with you, you’re still kinda inside me and I’m still kinda gross. Can you get up so we can clean?”

“Uh-uh,” replies Steve. He pushes up, and Bucky sees a glint in his eye that makes a shiver run down his spine. Oh, he knows that look. Steve gently eases out, then pushes Bucky’s legs up and out. He can feel a flush spread from his face down his neck at being so open where he knows come is already leaking from his hole.

Bucky lets his head fall back to the pillows. “You gonna eat my ass out now too?”

Steve’s hum of assent is a low rumble; the bed shifts as he scoots down and settles between Bucky’s legs. A rush of hot air makes Bucky shiver and clench and Steve swear, “Fucking hell, that’s beautiful.”

He dips his finger in, then his tongue, and Bucky swears he could cry. Instead, he lays his metal arm across his eyes, chewing on his lower lip at the pleasure-pain of oversensitivity. He goes when Steve urges him onto all fours, cries out quietly when Steve begins to lick him in earnest, murmuring, “Push out, like that, good boy.

“Shit,” Bucky pants, fisting his hands in the sheets. “You’re gonna make hard again at this rate, babe. _Fuck_ your tongue feels good.”

“Ain’t like we don’t got all day,” Steve says, hands spreading Bucky wide. “Maybe I wanna lick my come out of your ass and maybe I wanna have you fuck me.”

“When did you get such a damn filthy mouth on you, Rogers?”

“When you made me wait for months to get you in bed after you came back.”

Bucky whines and pushes back against Steve’s tongue. “Look, I was afraid I would hurt you. Okay? How else can I show you that I’m sorry?”

Steve licks down Bucky’s balls, bites his way up the meat of Bucky’s thigh and ass. His hand snakes under, grips Bucky where he’s more than half-hard already. Bucky can practically hear Steve’s grin when he says, “By using this to fuck me ’til I forget my name.”

“Incorrigible,” Bucky mutters, moaning when Steve gives him one last firm stroke before pulling back. He reaches for his pack of cigarettes, fishing the lighter out and shaking one into his hand. He flips onto his back, raising his eyebrows at Steve. “What?” he mumbles around the cigarette, flicking the wheel of the lighter until it catches. He sucks in a satisfying drag once the cigarette is lit.

Steve steals next drag and beams down at him. “Nothin’. Just remembering how beautiful you are.”

Bucky shoves at him and grabs the lube, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks. “I’m already in the sack, Steve. Don’t need to sweet talk me.”

“Yeah,” says Steve, taking Bucky’s chin in his hand to tilt his head up. He looks into Bucky’s eyes, soft and intimate. “But I’m gonna.”

Bucky kisses him. Thinks, _goddamn, am I in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [here](https://endofadream.tumblr.com) and instagram is [here](https://instagram.com/wintersoldiered), if you’re into that sort of thing! reviews are appreciated and welcomed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time is only contained within cigarette smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922109) by [turquoise_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales)




End file.
